Terra Incognita, Issue 3
| number = | miniseries =Terra Incognita | minino =3 | writer =Scott Tipton & David Tipton | storyby = | artist =Angel Hernandez | layouts = | penciller = | inker = | finishes = | colorist =Mark Roberts | letterer =Neil Uyetake | creative consultant= | editor =Denton J. Tipton | editor in chief = | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages =32 | story = | publisher = | ISBN = | date = | stardate = | altcover =Terra Incognita 3 RI A.jpg ||altcover artist = Elizabeth Beals|altimage = Terra Incognita 3B.jpg}}Terra Incognita, Issue 3 is the third issue of IDW Publishing's comic series, Terra Incognita. Description :With a high-ranking Federation official's life hanging in the balance, Doctor Selar faces a difficult decision when she must choose between her responsibility as a physician and her adherence to Vulcan philosophy. Summary In years long past, Selar accompanies her parents on an archeological dig, retracing the steps of a long forgotten culture. But as Selar wanders the complex, her father saves her from a smooth incline only to wind up falling in her place. Years later, Selar reports to Doctor Crusher that Hendryk's death is almost a certainty at this point, a death that will have extremely negative repercussions on the ongoing negotiations. Since standard cortical stimulation is having no effects, the only choice is to create a cortical stimulator net, which, though Hendryk's only chance at survival, is inestimably risky. Though La Forge confirms it can be done, the best person for the job is Reginald Barclay. In his quarters, observes the cryotube he has stuffed his counterpart in. For all of Barclay's powerlust, killing someone who is essentially himself, is a line he's hesitant to cross. As he ponders his dilemma, La Forge calls him away, with Barclay noting he really should put the cryotube somewhere else. Meeting up with Sonya Gomez (and scoring another dinner date), the two instantly set to work on building the net. Observing the two, La Forge and Crusher note Barclay's recent shift in personality, noting that he seems almost a different person. In short order, the two engineers finish the net but Hendryk's injuries are too severe. All the machine is doing is prolonging his pain. In the cave, Selar observed her father die right in front of her. And through her tear filled eyes, she watched him impart his ''katra onto her mother.'' And so it is that events repeat themselves in front of Selar's eyes. Though she and Hendryk were not close, circumstances leave no choice but for Selar to carry Hendryk's katra. When called to Picard's ready room however, Selar refuses to use the katra to aid the negotiations, considering it an abuse of the sacred responsibility she has been entrusted with. As Selar returns to her work, Picard comes to speak to her again. He will not order her to negotiate but will try once last time to convince her. A year ago, Sarek boarded the Enterprise, but his Bendii syndrome compromised his legendary diplomacy. To ensure the diplomatic crisis was solved, Picard mind melded with the ambassador and lent him his own emotional control. And though such a normally intimate act was performed between two virtual strangers, logic demanded it be done. If war can be averted and lives saved, then would Hendryk not approve of Selar using his talents? Is she not morally compelled to do so? Would it not be logical? On Telvina II, the Cardassian attitude has the Vulcans spinning their wheels until Selar enters, standing in for Hendryk. And with her help, the negotiations are successful. An experience she found...gratifying. When queried by Crusher as to her future plans, she responds there is only thing that can be done. She must climb the steps of Mount Seleya and add Hendryk's knowledge and experience to the Hall of Ancient Thought. As her mother did when her father passed all those years ago. Log entries *;Chief medical officer's log. : In the days since the death of Ambassador Hendryk, I have kept Dr. Selar under close observation. After her explanation of the Vulcan ''Katra ritual that occurred just before Hendryk's passing. If Selar is indeed in possession of Hendryk's... immortal soul, I guess one would sa- she shows no indications of it.'' References Characters :Sakar • T'Maak • Selar • Beverly Crusher • Hendryk • Jean-Luc Picard • Geordi La Forge • Reginald Barclay ( ) • Sonya Gomez • Thonn Deanna Troi • Starships and vehicles : Locations Shipboard locales :Sickbay • Ready room • Quarters Planets and planetoids :Telvina II • Planetside locations :Mount Seleya Stars and systems : Stellar regions : Races and cultures :Vulcan • Human • Cardassian • States and organizations Technology and weapons :Cortical stimulator • Stasis chamber Ranks and titles Other references :Katra • Vulcan language Appendices Images Covers Terra Incognita 3 RI B.jpg|RI B cover by J.K. Woodward Related stories * : Picard mentions his mind meld with Sarek in an attempt to convince Selar to aid in the negotiations. Timeline -Terra Incognita|after = Issue 4}} External link Category:TNG comics